What is wrong with my subconscious?
by warriorwolf19keyblademaster
Summary: Follow me (A.k.a- warrior) through the weirdest, most vivid dream I've ever had. There's three thing you need to know. 1: Kid has a thing for me. 2: There's a panda party in the attic. 3: Soul and Maka should really lock their door. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


The following is a dream I had on the night of 2/9/14. It was a very vivid dream, I could actually see them like a real human. I could se the strands of their hair and the pours of their skin. That's how real this was. This is 100% really from my dream. I didn't come up with any parts of this, but my subconscious did. I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT I DREAMT OF!

I was walking through a field, next to Kid and the rest of the gang followed close behind as they argued with each other.

"What the hell, Blackstar!? Why do you always have to make everything about you!?" Maka yelled behind me.

. "YOUR GOD HAS SPOKEN! AS OF NOW, TODAY WILL BE KNOWN AS BLACKSTAR DAY!" Blackstar shouted.

"You're so full of yourself, Blackstar! Just go fall in a hole and die!" She yelled back at him.

"BITCH, YOU DO NOT TALK BACK TO YOUR GOD! I WILL END YOU!" He screeched stupidly.

"Okay, Blackstar. I think that's enough." Tsubaki stated calmly. but, it was in vein because the two kept continuing to argue.

"Why am I even here?" Soul asked himself coolly, while shoving him hands into his pockets.

I tried to ignore them, but that wasn't easy to do. I turned my head to see Kid, who was patiently walking to my right. His face looked troubled, as if he was concentrating on something.

"Hey, warrior?" He asked me, while still looking ahead.

"Yeah?" I hesitate.

"Do you like me?" Kid asked, his gold eyes looking into my grey ones.

I sighed and tried to think of something to say that wouldn't hurt his feelings, "Sorry, Kid. But, I don't like you like that. We're just friends."

"Oh. Alright, I understand." He said. "But, what would make you like me?"

I awkwardly looked in the opposite direction, "Kid, I'm really sorry. I don't like you that way."

"Yeah, I know. But, I'm just curious. What would make you like me?" Kid asked.

I looked at him, then straight forward, "I guess if you acted more like you and not this spaz that you keep pretending to be. You'd earn points for that."

"Points you say? Then, on a scale of one to eight, how many points would I get?" Kid asked, trying to keep his cool.

I stroked my chin as I thought, "Two," I said.

""That's good to know." He smiled. "Warrior?"

"What?" I questioned.

Kid looked into my eyes again as we walked to the cabin, "Are you attracted to me?"

"Kid, what did I just tell you?" I complained.

He put his arms up in defense, "I just wanted to know. That's all."

"Fine. I'm not all that attracted to you, okay? I like dark hair sometimes and your eyes are cool, but that's it. I don't think you hot or anything like that. You're kinda cute, but I don't like you that way. Alright, Kid?" I said truthfully.

Kid looked straight forward and nodded, "Alright, warrior. You've made yourself clear. I won't ask anymore."

"Good." I sighed. I turned my head back towards the group, "Would you two shut the FUZZ UP!?"

Soul rubbed his temples, "Thank you!" He plead as Maka and Blackstar stopped fighting.

(AT THE CABIN!)

Myself and the rest of the guys were in the loft of the cabin where the door was. I stood at the center and looked about the room as the other ventured about the cabin. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Soul and Maka cuddling on the floor against the back of the couch. I turned my head to see better, but when I did, Soul and Maka were four feet away from each other. I went back to observing the room when once again, out of the corner of my eye, Soul and Maka were cuddling. I turned around and once again, they were nowhere near each other. I simply gave up and walk down the hallway to find a room. apparently, Soul and Maka were a few steps ahead of me and jumped into the room I was about to choose, slamming the door in my face.

"Real nice, guys!" I yelled at them from the hall. "Try not to be too loud this time, okay!? Some of us actually go to sleep at night!" I said too loudly on purpose. I could hear Soul curse me out from the other side of the door. I wandered farther down the hall when I saw a cool waterfall over a door. I pressed a button near the door that stops the waterfall long enough to open the door and enter the room, and did so. the room was hardwood floor and wooden walls. Inside the room was Kid and Patty. I turned around to leave, but the door already closed. I hesitantly sat on the floor across from Kid and Patty, but the second I sat down, Patty left. Leaving me all alone in the room, with Kid.

"Sup, warrior." Kid asked, coolly as he kept his eyes on his Game Boy Advance. I did a double take. Kid was different from earlier today. He wasn't acting like a spaz and he looked taller and...more muscular. Kid's voice was a little deeper too.

"Okay, please tell me you didn't take steroids with Blackstar."I plead.

He shook his head, still concentrating on his game, "Nope, I don't talk to the idiot. besides, I've been sitting in here since we arrived."

"Okay, then what are you playing?" I asked.

"Pokemon. Why?" Kid asked.

I jumped towards Kid, "Which one!?"

"Blue," He said, eyeing me slightly. We sat in an awkward silence for a couple minutes.

I scooted away from Kid and back to my original corner, "Look, Kid. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier today. But, I just can't like you that way. I don't feel right picturing myself with you romantically. It's jusy not something that I'm comfortable with."

" I understand, warrior. But, I can't. I just can't. I like you a lot and I will try to find a way to get you to like me. I won't give up so easily." Kid said, sliding closer to me.

I backed up towards the door, "Uhh...I just remembered that I've got something to do. Bye!" I yelled, exiting the room and slamming the door in his face.

I made my way into the kitchen for a sandwich when I heard this loud banging, "Goddammit! Didn't I tell them to be quiet!?" I muttered to myself.

I followed the sound to the attic. I opened the door and saw a panda party with a Jamaican polar bear DJ.

"The fuck!?" I thought.

The pandas and the polar bear DJ stared at me as they danced and took shots. The polar bear picked up a mic, "WE GOT A PARTY PANDA! YA MON!"

I slammed the door and ran back into the kitchen when I here more banging sounds. I once again followed the sounds until, I was standing in front of Soul's room. For some reason, I decided to enter his room...and regret it instantly.

"AHHHH! WARRIOR! WHAT THE HELL!? GET THE FUCK OUT!" Soul yelled at me.

"I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! I SWEAR!" I yelled back as I went to exit the room, but not before taking a picture and running like hell.

I went to go do random check outs of the others. The first room, I slid the door open to see Patty asleep on the floor. The second room, I opened the door and saw Blackstar pole dancing. I quickly slammed the door and welded it shut.

"I can never unsee what has just been seen..."

So, then I went back into the waterfall room. Which I also regret instantly. In the room, Kid was still playing his Game Boy, but he was now shirtless.

"Kid! What the fuzz!?" I yelled.

He turned towards me and smirked, "Oh. Hey, warrior. I didn't see you there."

I sweatdrooped, 'Oh not this shit again...' I thought. "Why the hell aren't you wearing a shirt!?" I asked.

"I was feeling a little hot..." Kid said with lust in his voice.

He stood up and stepped closer and closer towards me, "Kid, w-what are you doing... I told you already, I don't like you that way."

"Did you know you look really alluring when you're scared." He said, placing his arms on either sides of me, trapping me against the wall.

I clenched my hands into fists, "Kid, I swear. If you intend on raping me, I will end you. Violently."

He laughed, "It's not rape if you want it..."

"I don't want it! Why don't you get that, Kid? I don't like you!" I yelled at him.

Kid leaned his face closer to mine, "Maybe I can change that." He whispered. I felt his hot breath against my skin.

"Kid, I'm going to count to three. When I say three, I am going to hit you." I growled.

He was about to kiss me when I punched him in the face., "ahh! You punched me asymmetrically!"

"Well, why don't I fix that!?" I shouted, punching him in the face again.

"AGGHHH!"

"Now, your face is bleeding symmetrically." I yelled in his face and stomped out of the room.

(Meanwhile...)

Her hips buckled with each of his thrusts, "Ahh! Soul! Faster! Goddamnit! Ugh!" Maka moaned.

"Maka! Fuck, I love you so much..." Soul grunted. Maka ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his lips down to hers, kissing him passionately. Soul deepened the kiss as he thrusted harder into her, nearing the finish.

"SOUL!" Maka screamed, coming undone.

He followed soon after, "MAKA!"

Soul collapsed next to Maka, breathing heavily. Maka cuddled into his chest, looking at him with her eyes filled with ecstacy, "That was amazing,"

"You're amazing. I love you, Maka." He said, softly.

She smiled and kissed him, "Soul, I love you so much." Soul kissed her passionately as he rapped his arms around her waist and she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

"Round two?" She mumbled against his mouth.

Soul flipped himself over so he was on top of her, "Yeah."

(Back with me...)

I went back into the kitchen because I still wanted that damn sandwich. Once I entered the kitchen, I saw Blair eating the sandwich I made earlier.

"Why!?" I yelled, dropkicking Blair out the window. Spirit slowly appeared behind the kitchen window. I opened the window and rested my arm on the edge.

"Your daughter's having sex with Soul..." I said for no reason what so ever. Spirit bursted through the front door into the kitchen.

"WHERE'S MY MAKA!?" He raged.

I pointed to the ceiling, "In the attic. Yup, that's where they are." Spirit bolted up the stairs into the attic and I welded the door shut behind him.

(With Spirit)

He got in the attic when he saw the panda party.

"WE GOT A PARTY PANDA! YA MON!" The DJ yelled into a mic.

Spirit pulled a panda hat from out of nowhere and put in on his head, "PANDA PARTY! FUCK YEAH!"

And thus, Spirit danced, took shots, and partied with the pandas.

(Back with me...)

I tapped my chin, 'I probably shouldn't have done that... oh, well.'

I (like an idiot) went back inside the waterfall room. Kid was still in there.

"Warrior..." He started.

"Goddamnit, Kid!" I shouted from my near heart attack. "Do not do that again!"

"Do what? All I did was say your name." Kid stated, simply while popping a can of Coke.

I stared unknowingly as Kid took gulps of the soda and spilt some down his bare chest.

He noticed this and smirked, "You starting to like what you see?"

"No," I said. He dripped more Coke down his chest perpusly and stared to eye me again.

"You're blushing, I think otherwise." Kid smirked.

I narrowed my eyes, "I'm not blushing. And I know what you're thinking, Kid. I swear, if you try to rape me I wi-"

"Yeah, I know. You will end me violently. You don't need to remind me." He cut me off.

"Well, it's good to see you learning." I growled.

Kid stood an inch in front of me, again, "You know... your eyes beautiful and different. I've never seen anything like them before."

"Kid, you're flirting with me. That's not really a way to get me to forgive you. And, if you hadn't noticed, I usually take complements as insults." I told him.

He shook his head, "I don't care anymore. But, I'm not lying. You're eyes are truly mesmerizing and beautiful. There's nothing like you're eyes. You're perfect."

"I'm way far from perfect. So, don't bother pulling that crap on me. I don't know why you like me so much, Kid. Nobody thinks I'm beautiful. No one ever takes interest in me. And sure as hell nobody flirts with me. So, why do you? Everyone else thinks I'm just one of the guys and some of them think I'm a lesbine, which I don't know why, because I've say numerous times that I like guys, and everyone just thinks of me as a tomboy who not to want and date. So, why you? Why the hell do you like me so much!?" I hissed.

Kid just stood in silence while looking down at the floor for a few minutes. When he looked back up, his eyes were caring. They were no longer filled with lust. They were kind and concerned. "Because...you're different. All the girls I know are the same, except for you and Maka. Soul is lucky enough to find Maka and well...it's quite obvious that they aren't going to leave each other anytime soon, that's a fact considering they sleep together daily and it's hard not hear them every night. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. I just wanted to let you know that I would not want anyone else. You're really something, Warrior. You're the only girl who's threatened to kill me if I kissed you."

"Bullshit! Kid, you just want to get laid, don't you?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No, well...not entirely. I do, but I actually like you a lot." Kid said, crossing his arms.

"You're sad. And apparently, insane. I still don't like you, Kid."

Kid pined me against the wall, "well, then I guess I have a death wish." He said, huskily. Lust filled his eyes again.

"Oh fuck no!" I yelled, kicking him in his manhood. He fell to the floor and I bolted down the hall.

I rushed into Soul's room without thinking and slammed the door shut behind me.

"What the fuck, warrior!? Do you not know what privacy is!? Goddammit!" Soul yelled at me, trying to cover himself.

"That doesn't matter right now! Kid just tried to rape me!" I shouted.

Maka, who was hiding under the blanket up to her eyes, slide her head out of the blanket, "Kid just tried to rape you?"

"Twice!"I exclaimed.

She secured the blanket over her chess and sat up, "Wait, we're talking about the same Kid here?"

"Yeah!" I yelled.

Soul blinked a couple times, "Kid? The spaz with symmetry issues...tried to rape you...twice?"

"Yes!" I responded.

They looked at me with dumbfounded faces, "Wow. For once you actually have a good reason to barge into my room unexpectedly." Soul growled. "I was starting to think that you trying to watch us..."

"Nothing I haven't seen in my mind before." I said, nonchalantly while waving him off.

Soul gave me a glare, "You picture Maka and I having sex in your mind..."

"I have problems, okay?" I blurted.

"Oh my god..." Soul facepalmed.

Maka just stared at me, "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Like I said, I have problems." I shrugged.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "You're sick, warrior. You really are."

"I know, " I smiled. "You guys are lucky I'm not a yaoi fan. That would be interesting..."

"You do have problems..." Soul growled.

I looked up when I heard cracking to see a drunk-ass panda fall through the ceiling.

"...What...the...fuck..." the three of us said in sync.

Then, Spirit fell through the hole in the ceiling, on top of the unconscious panda.

"Woooo! Panda party, bitches! Yeah!" He cheered, until he saw Soul and Maka in bed. "WHAT THE FUCK!? GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! YOU F-"

He was cut off by a panda falling though the hole in the ceiling and crushing him, causing Spirit to lose consciousness.

Soul, Maka, and myself stared at what just happened. I dragged the pandas and Maka's creepy dad into the hall closet, welding it shut. (Who the fuck gave me a welder!?)

"Well, that just happened." I sighed.

AUTHORS NOTE: Woooooo! Yeah! This was the most vivid, weird, but awesome dream I've had since the eight grade. And who woulda thought my frist partial lemon that I'd write is in a dream!? There's a first for everything. Anywho, tell me what ya think. R&R F&F PM me! PEACE!- warriorwolf19keyblademaster


End file.
